


Grow Old With Me

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: Castiel, Sam, Jack and Eileen give Dean the birthday he deserves.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Dean Winchester. I’m so sorry you got the ending you did, you deserve so much better and I only wish you could have been allowed this birthday. I hope you, Cas and the rest of your chosen family are having a good time today, celebrating your life. I love you, and I miss you.

Dean grumbles as he feels himself gain consciousnesses, sighing in content at the feeling of Cas’s arms around him, making him feel warm inside and outside. Soon enough he feels a kiss on his ear, Cas humming against him. Dean smiles.

“Good morning, Dean,” the angel says in a tired voice. Dean hums back.

“Mornin’, Cas,” he wipes his mouth of drool before he turns over and kisses Cas’s lips softly, groaning as he feels an ache in his back. He huffs before cracking it. “man, I’m gettin’ old.”

Castiel laughs softly and kisses his cheek. “Mm.. maybe you should finally consider retiring.”

The hunter rolls his eyes with a smile. “Yeah, right. You’re just tryna keep me alive,”

“And that’s such a problem?”

Dean moans softly in content before throwing one of his arms over Cas’s chest, resting his head under his chin. Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair softly, switching to rubbing his back occasionally.

“No..” he mumble’s into Cas’s neck. The angel smiles.

“I think it’s time you get up, Dean,” The hunter groans in response. “Alright, fine, I’ll be getting up, though.” Dean wraps his arms around Cas harder, keeping him on the bed. “Dean..” The human grumbles into Castiel’s chest. “Dean I have to get up. You can stay here, but I have to go,”

Eventually the angel manages to tear himself from Dean’s superhuman grip and slips into some teal bee-print pajamas and one of Dean’s old t-shirts before making his way out of their room and into the kitchen, finding Sam drinking coffee looking at his laptop and Jack eating cereal in his R2D2 and C3P0 pajama set both sitting at the table.

Jack looks up from his bowl and smiles. “Good morning Cas!”

Cas strolls up to the fridge, grabbing some milk and eggs from it. “Morning, Jack,” he says with a smile. Sam greets him as well. “Sam.” He rummages into the pantry and finds some flour and sugar, setting it on the counter beside the wet ingredients.

“Sam says it’s Dean’s birthday today!” the angel nods. “What would he like? I’ve heard that birthdays are a big thing with gifts and parties,” he frowns slightly. “but I don’t think we’ll be able to have any parties any time soon…”

Sam clears his throat before speaking, setting his coffee down. “Uh, Jody and the girls can’t come down but they’re going to call later today to say hi to Dean,”

Cas nods, grabbing measuring cups and some bowls and a whisk. He starts mixing ingredients before pausing. “Sam, where are the chocolate chips?”

“Oh I think we’re out, Dean and Jack made cookies last night and used up the last of them.”

“Oh..” Cas says, eyes dodging around in thought before getting snapped out, a bag of chocolate chips appearing before him. He looks up to see Jack wearing a gap-toothed smile.

The young boy laughs. “God powers, remember?”

Castiel smiles at his son. “Thank you, Jack,” he notices the nephilim fidget with his sleeve out of impatience, fingers running over R2 while looking around with fake innocence and pleading eyes. The angel sighs. “you can have some too.” His heart softens at the bright look Jack gives him.

After finishing the mixture, he pours some into a buttered pan and grabs a spatula. Jack comes up after the second pancake and asks if he can help out.

“If there’s any strawberries in the fridge you can, you just need to rinse them off and cut them.”

Sam laughs. “You’re really going all out, huh?”

Cas gives him a small sad smile. “He’s never had a real birthday… now that he’s finally free, I think he deserves one,” he holds up a plate of warm chocolate chip pancakes. “morning breakfast and all.”

The brother gives him a sad but hopeful smile in return. “You two are so gross,” Cas chuckles. “you’re too good for each other and it’s disgusting,” Castiel sets the plate down before going to flip another pancake that’s on the stove. “I mean, every _day_ you two are flirting, always hugging and saying gross things it’s-“ Sam fakes a gag.

“I get it,” Cas says with a playful roll of his eyes.

Jack finishes chopping strawberries, which he of course summons out of thin air — because when do the Winchesters ever have strawberries — and drops them into a small bowl. Cas then grabs syrup, whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the fridge and adds it all to the meal neatly (as well as a tiny little chocolate drizzled heart on the plate). He adds a cup of fresh black coffee and the plate to a tray and picks it up.

“I’m going to go bring this to Dean to eat, can you go grab a cake and some things he’d like? Gifts?”

Sam nods, turning to Jack who has chocolate lining his mouth. “Yeah. Anything you want me to get for him?” Cas shakes his head.

“No, I already have what I’m getting for him,” Castiel feels his chest grow warm at the thought of his gift for Dean, hidden in a drawer in his old room. “but thank you, Sam. Though- some pie would be nice.” he finishes with a smile before walking out.

Strolling through the hall carefully, tray of pancakes and coffee in hand, hope bubbles in his chest. His gift has a chance of making Dean worried at first, but it’s something that will make him happy in the long run. It’s something better than a simple gift to be put aside eventually and forgotten. It’s something Cas knows Dean will treasure for a long time, maybe even till death.

Once he reaches their bedroom door he lets out a sigh, both nervous and happy. He opens it and can’t help the smile that reaches his face once he sees his hunter sprawled out like a star-fish on their bed. Cas sets the tray down on the desk and closes the door, slowly walking up to his lover and then combing his fingers through his hair softly until he stirs in his sleep.

“Wake up, Dean,” Castiel whispers in his ear. The hunter groans softly. “I made you breakfast.”

Dean then immediately shoots up and looks around with a tired, bleary-eyed gaze. He rubs his eye lazily. “Breakfast? For me?” his eyes meet the desk and he smiles dumbly. “Awesome,”

Cas smiles and carries the tray over to him, adding a  
small “Don’t spill anything on the bed, Dean,” before placing a small soft kiss to his hair.

As Dean eats Castiel tidies up their room, placing dirty clothes in their laundry basket and folding clean ones, organizing their desk, and fixing up his side of the bed. After finishing half his food, Dean’s eyes snap up in confusion.

“Wait—why did you make me breakfast anyways?”

The angel tilts his head with a small smile. He walks back up to Dean and joins their lips, sighing through his nose at the taste of chocolate and syrup on his tongue. After pulling away he rubs his thumb along Dean’s cheek bone, gazing into his jade eyes.

“Because it’s your birthday today, beloved.” he says quietly, voice gruff and gravely but at the same time sweet and kind.

Dean feels his heart skip a beat, heat rising to his cheeks and the uncontrollable curl of his lips. The look Castiel is giving him makes him feel oh so loved and he can barely contain it, something so abnormal and alien to him.

“You.. you remembered..?” Dean says quietly with disbelief.

Cas frowns. “Well of course I did, I haven’t forgotten a single second of my life since I’ve known you, Dean. Today has always been a very special day to me, always.”

Dean feels his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and it only goes faster when Cas places his palm right on it. Oddly enough, his touch makes him soften. While his heart does feel like it’s about to explode, as well as his emotional wall, the hand on his chest helps him feel grounded.

It’s the hands that have killed thousands with simple ease, hands that could tear him apart, hands that could smite him with their very will, hands that could break him with just the waft of their fingers, but instead choose to hold him, care for him, heal him, run all over him in silent praise, open him, run through his hair, trace the freckles littering his skin, trace his spine, run along his back, and so much more. They choose to love and help him rather than harm him despite having more than enough power to do so, and that very fact makes him love them all the more.

They’re stained with the blood and faded grace of others but don’t dare try and shed his, they’d never willingly hurt him or cause him pain. The feeling of his warm, calloused palms against his skin is always enough to make him shutter, close his eyes and embrace the touch with innocent and loving submission, always willing to accept him and whatever form of touch he wishes to bring with.

Dean brings a hand to Cas’s, running his thumb along the top of his hand slowly.

“But why?” he says after a moment of silence.

Cas freezes, shocked at the hunter’s response. “Why? What do you mean why?”

“Why’s it so important to you? It’s just another day, I don’t see how it’s so special…”

Castiel feels his heart break. He brings both of his hands to Dean’s cheeks, looking into his eyes deeply with intent and honesty. “Because it is _your_ day, Dean. Today marks another year since your birth, one of, if not _the_ most important days in existence. At least to me it’s the most important,” Dean feels his eyes sting. “Today is a day you should be celebrating. You’re forty-two, now. _‘The golden years’_ , as I’ve heard you humans call it. You should be getting gifts, people calling wishing you a happy birthday, doing what you want, and just being happy. You deserve to be happy, Dean. And that includes having a birthday that you can enjoy and celebrate no matter your age. Okay?”

Dean sniffles, nose stuffy from near-crying, chuckling weakly. “Have I ever told you that you’re really dramatic?”

Cas smiles softly, rubbing his cheek. “I love you too, Dean.”

The hunter clears his throat and rubs his nose, taking one of Cas’s hands off his face carefully and holding it softly in his own. “So, you wanna help me clear this delicious plate of pancakes you made me?”

Cas knows he’s just trying to change the topic, but abides anyway and grabs a fork.

—

After they finish eating, Cas places the tray on the desk again, sliding back into bed with Dean who once again wraps around him like a koala. The angel kisses his hair before running his fingers through it absent-mindedly.

“I have a present for you, you know.” Dean hums at those words happily.

“Yeah? What’d you get me,” he mumbles against his angel’s chest, humming quietly in content at the feeling along his scalp.

A deep chuckle fills the room. “You’ll get to see it later.”

Dean smiles against him before nuzzling against his chest. “Is it… beer?” Cas frowns and laughs before shaking his head. “Is it… birthday sex..?” another shake. “Awe come on man, no birthday sex? I thought today was my special day,” the hunter says with a playful smirk, now craning his neck to look up at Cas.

Cas glares at him playfully before huffing. “No birthday sex, Dean.”

Dean groans before face planting once again, thumb running along Cas’s bicep carefully as he focuses on the beat of the angel’s heart. He sighs in content as his eyes flutter closed, feeling himself drift slowly and smiling when he feels another hand find it’s home on Dean’s lower back. The hunter tightens his embrace around the angel.

They lie there for several quiet minutes, both lost in their thoughts of each other as they sit together. After a while Cas chuckles, chest rumbling against Dean. He hums in question.

“Nothing, sorry. Just remembering old times.” The memory of he and Dean running out of the brothel in a hurry, Cas’s coat messy and ruffled as Dean laughs hysterically, fills his mind, causing a grin to form on his face.

Dean laughs as well. “I like to do that, too, makes me kinda miss it. But I also much prefer this,” the angel hums in agreement, thumb brushing his ear softly.

There’s a beat of silence.

“We should get up now, really. We need to shower.”

Dean groans in defiance. “Why do you always ruin the mood, I wanna cuddle,” he says before smushing his face into Cas’s chest again with a small noise.

Not long after, Dean falls asleep on him, breathing slowed and calm. The very sight and sound causes Castiel to feel himself drifting as well, his beloved strewn across his chest and wrapped around him, warm and loving and comfortable. And after a little awhile, he does join Dean in his slumber, hand once in his hair now slack and resting on his shoulder. The blankets tangled between their legs.

After some time passes, though, Sam knocks on their door and walks in, stopping in his tracks once he sees the couple on the bed. He tries stepping out quietly but they had already started waking up, Dean being quick to whine and complain to his brother about it as he turns over, back against Cas, who’s also quick to wrap his arms around him lovingly and tiredly, kissing his ear.

Sam apologizes with a surprised and some-what annoyed tone several times before leaving the room.

Cas laughs and kisses his cheek from behind. “Can we please shower now that you’re awake?”

Dean rolls his eyes and huffs. “Fine.”

He lazily rolls away from Cas and throws the comforter off of him, getting up to grab a change of clothes. The angel takes a moment to look at his lover, freckles littering his back and arms barely visible due to the light, but the memory of their exact spots engraved into his mind. The way his shoulder blades urge to touch as he stretches out his arms with a strained groan, swearing under his breath once he hears a loud pop. Castiel can’t help but smile at how perfectly human he is.

“Why don’t you take a picture,” Dean says with a smile as he tugs a shirt from his dresser, one for Cas too.

Castiel smiles back. “Why would I take a picture when I have the real, beautiful thing standing before me?”

Dean looks at him oddly, but can’t hide the loving look in his eyes. “You’re weird.”

The angel chuckles before standing up as well, cracking his back just as Dean did. Dean laughs.

“What, your vessel aging too, beautiful?”

“I suppose,” Cas says with a nervous bite of his lip. “perhaps I’ve grown too weak to keep it young anymore..”

Dean frowns. “Hey, it’s whatever. I don’t mind having my angel boyfriend growing old with me, alright?” he sets their shirts down and walks over to Cas, cupping his face. “I don’t care if you’re growing weaker, Cas, in case you think that. Chuck’s gone, there’s few angel’s and Heaven’s not doing so well power-wise either. If that means I have someone to grow old with, even if you’re already old as hell, I really don’t mind,”

Cas smiles at his words. “Thank you, Dean,” The hunter feels all bubbly from the soft smile and can’t help his own.

“Yeah, I love you too Cas,” he says with a grin.

After grabbing clothes and chatting as they walk down the hall, they finally make it to the bathroom. It has a giant shower that takes up most of the room against the back wall, a sink to the left and a toilet to the right. The beige tiles make Cas grimace. Dean huffs at his reaction.

“What, never been in this bathroom yet?”

“No, there’s so many that I still don’t think we’ve found them all yet,” Dean laughs at that.

“Alright well,” he sets their clothes down on an accent table next to the sink and walks into the shower, “I chose this bathroom because…” he turns on the water, which immediately bullets onto the tile floor. “It has awesome water pressure!”

Cas can’t help but laugh at his lover’s obsession with high water pressure. “Better than cheap motels?”

“ _Way,_ ” he chuckles and steps out of the shower. “Alright, let’s strip, shall we?” Dean says with a smirk, causing Cas to roll his eyes with a smile.

They only had their boxers, socks and pajama pants on so it didn’t take long for them to end up naked. Dean gives Cas a playful squeeze of his ass before stepping under the hot water of the shower with a soft moan. Cas joins him, pressing against his back with his arms around his torso and placing a kiss on his neck. The warm water trails down around them and Dean smiles.

They sit there for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company, before Cas pulls back, leaving a small kiss on his lover’s lips. He grabs the bottles of shampoo and body wash and squirts the first into his hand, bringing it to Dean’s hair. The hunter is quick to flinch, his hand soft on Cas’s arm as he holds it. Cas continues to scrub Dean’s head anyways, causing the hunter to frown.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbles with a little smile. Dean continues to glare at him but slowly leans into Cas’s touch as his fingers run along his scalp, suds trailing down the angel’s hands and Dean’s neck. Once the soap has covered all of Dean’s hair, Cas angles him into the water to wash it out, his hands continuing to run through his hair. The hunter can’t help but smile warmly at the gesture. They do this often when taking showers, but that doesn’t mean he can’t love it every time.

Once the soap is finally all out, Castiel places a small kiss on Dean's wet forehead and goes to grab the body wash, but is soon stopped.

“Woah woah woah, you still have a smelly mop of hair to clean.” Dean says before pushing him under the spray of water and grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

“Dean-“

“Nuh-uh, I’m washing your hair too, huggy-bear,”

“It’s _your_ birthday.”

“Exactly, which _means_ I get to do whatever the hell I want. And right now, that’s washing your damn hair,” he pulls Cas out of the spray and pours some shampoo on his hand before bringing it to Cas’s hair. Cas huffs. “you stink too, you know,” Dean says with a playful smile.

The angel grumbles but lets Dean wash his hair, sighing softly at the feeling of his hands running through it.

Once the both of them have their hair washed, Cas holds Dean in place and gets the body wash, finding it as an excuse to run his hands all over Dean knowing it’ll get him worked up.

His hands run smoothly along Dean’s biceps, finding their way to his neck and then his chest. They roam his torso, curl around his love handles and tickle his slightly-chubby stomach, making Dean giggle quietly, which in turn makes Cas smile. The angel keeps one hand on Dean’s hip and the other on his stomach.

Dean chuckles, “Yeah this whole aging thing ain’t really good on the body, is it, Cas?”

Castiel nuzzles into Dean’s neck and places a kiss there, smiling against his skin. “Yeah, but I don’t mind. It makes cuddling you more enjoyable,”

The hunter blushes and smiles, feeling butterflies as his heart wretches. He moves Cas away from his neck and pulls him into a kiss, lips moving softly together as their eyes flutter closed. The angel moans against his lips.

“Dean, if we do this much longer the water will go cold,” he mumbles against him. Dean groans before pulling away.

“You’re no fun,” he frowns. Cas laughs softly.

The angel continues to run his hands along Dean, spreading the soap around the body Cas has come to worship, love and praise.

“We can cuddle tonight before bed,”

Dean groans again. “But that’s so far away, can’t we just cuddle after the shower,” he whines.

Cas glares at Dean. “No, Dean. Sam and Jack are trying to make today special for you as well, we can cuddle all of tomorrow if that’s what you want,”

“Promise?” Dean says with a slight curl to his lips, trying to hide his smile. Cas smiles back.

“I promise.” he places another kiss to Dean’s lips.

The angel finishes washing Dean, which ends in the hunter blushing so red he looks like a strawberry due to some spots Cas insisted had to be cleaned. Castiel quickly rubbed some soap on himself too and they both rinsed off before finally exiting the shower, towels waiting for them next to their clothes.

As they dry off Dean ruffles Cas’s hair, smiling at it and then to Cas. “I like it when your hair’s all messy,” Cas’s cheeks gain a small pink tint as he smiles warmly.

—

Over in the library of the bunker, Sam, Jack and Eileen sit at the table closest to the map room. Gifts of many sizes litter the table, Jack’s being some-what obvious for he doesn’t know how to wrap gifts. Eileen’s are carefully and neatly wrapped and Sam’s are a bit messy but he knows Dean won’t care. A few other gifts sit at the end of the table, all from other friends. Sam would have invited them but he knows Dean doesn’t like big things for his birthday, let alone having people celebrate it. 

_At least I think that’s what he doesn’t want,_ Sam thinks. He turns to Eileen and kisses her cheek softly. He signs as he speaks, “Thanks for coming, Eileen,” Eileen smiles at him, nodding. “it means a lot to me, and I know Dean will appreciate it too.”

“It’s nothing, Dean’s my friend too. I’m happy to join him on his birthday,” she brings her hands down and sets one on Sam’s bicep, squeezing it softly.

Moments later, Dean and Cas come down the hall with goofy smiles on their faces and damp hair. The eldest brother smiles brightly once he sees the plate of rice krispie treats set at the center of the table. Castiel brings his hand to his own with a smile as well.

Dean’s stomach churns at the sight of all the presents. They appear to just be clothes minus some other things, but they’re just so many _things,_ he doesn’t think he’s worth all that.

“Woah.. this.. Jesus,” he laughs with a huff.

“Happy birthday, Dean!” Jack says excitedly, blowing a party horn with a party hat on his head, just like when they celebrated his birthday with Mrs. Butters, just more colorful. Eileen and Sam have matching hats to Jack, the tall brother walking over to hand Cas two hats with a smile. He then turns to his brother, giving him a toothy grin before engulfing him into a big hug.

“Happy birthday, Dean,” Sam says before laughing, pulling away. “Wow, forty-two years old and yet still way shorter than me,” he goes up on his toes just to annoy Dean more.

“Yeah? Well I can still kick your ass, hot shot.” The older hunter says with a smirk before punching his brother’s arm.

Dean’s startled when Cas wraps the hat around his head, rubber band pinching the skin under his chin, making him let out a cry.

“ _Ow!_ The hell was that for?” he’s only answered with a kiss on the cheek before the angel walks away, adjusting his own party hat as he greets Jack.

Sam smiles at them before turning to Dean. “So, forty-two, huh?” Dean grumbles.

“I know, can’t even walk up those damn stairs without feeling like my grave is on the next step,”

Sam laughs. “Alright Edgar Allan Poe,” his brother glares. “there’s a pie and a cake in the kitchen, we were originally just gonna do cake but Cas said pie, which I see now was a good thing judging by the look on your face.”

The look on Dean’s face was a bright smile, directed at an unknowing Cas at the other side of the room. Sam can’t help but smile wide for his brother, happy he’s finally found someone to love and be loved by. He sighs happily before slowly stepping away, leaving Dean to his little romantic montage in his head before joining Eileen.

And in Dean’s mind, all he can think about is how much he loves him. That stupid angel that’s done all this stupid shit for him and knows everything about him, telling him he loves everything Dean’s insecure about and more, how much he loves his chubby arms and stomach and his thighs and all his freckles and his scars, the way Dean’s voice goes higher and softer when he’s happy or excited, the way he talks a lot when he’s happy about something he likes like cowboy movies, the way he drools in his sleep, the way his hands and feet get cold in the winter so he’s always holding Cas’s hands and wearing warm fuzzy socks.

He also loves the little things Dean does, like how he curls into him and gives him big hugs and loves holding his hand and touching him whenever he gets the chance, the way his eyes flutter closed when Cas runs his fingers through his hair, the way he pulls Cas close to him when he’s sleepy and wants him to stay and hold him close, the way he’s always saying I Love You to Cas whenever he gets the chance because he just makes him so happy.

He loves Dean so much and while the hunter doesn’t know how, he accepts it anyways. He knows Cas is honest with his love for him and while Dean can’t love himself that way, he takes it. Because he knows he means it, he knows he truly and ultimately loves him for who he is and it makes Dean feel so happy and loved.

Dean loves the stupid little things about Cas, too. He loves how he snores in his sleep, how he likes to read the labels on everything he sees, he likes to point out flowers and animals and little facts about them and about how they came to be, who did it and who named them, discovered them. He likes to point out the moon every night they see her and even says hi to her, knowing her name and calling to her like she’s an old friend. Which, Dean wouldn’t be surprised if they were. He tells Dean about the stars and which ones he watched be created, which ones have already long since died out. He tells Dean about how he used to fly through the sky whenever he snuck out of Heaven, possessing a random willing person and just flying for hours at a time, enjoying the cool night breeze on his face and wings.

He loves Cas’s gruff morning voice and the way his hair sticks all kinds of places and his stubble and how he’s always peppering kisses all over him and saying he loves him and what he loves about him and how much he loves him and why he loves him. He’s always cuddling Dean and giving him little massages and making him food and coffee and drinking with him and watching movies with him. And he holds him when he cries and talks to him when he feels hopeless and broken and unloveable, he holds him whenever he senses any form of sadness in Dean and is always, _always_ trying to help him feel happy and letting him know he loves him and is loved and free.

Cas loves him so goddamn much and he can barely help it, he feels an emotion that’s alien towards someone who was raised to believe he was unworthy of it. Cas had never loved someone before but he fell in love with _him_ and he loves everyone and everything because of him, but he loves Dean the most out of them all and Dean really can’t help but smile. Out of all the humans on earth, he fell in love with the broken one with the self-worth issues.

Dean laughs heartily and looks to the floor, smile so wide he feels like his face is going to stay that way. Once he looks up he sees Cas staring back, smile warm and eyes bright. Dean’s heart beats hard, chest feeling warm, and suddenly he feels like the luckiest, and happiest man on the planet. The sound of his feet slam against the ground, muffled by his cheesy novelty socks.

Cas is helping explain to Jack how to properly wrap presents before he’s pulled away, about to protest before Dean’s lips are on his and his hands cup his face. The angel immediately leans into the kiss, one hand placing itself on Dean’s hip and the other on top of one of Dean’s hands, rubbing his thumb in circles along the top of his hand. Dean hums into the kiss with a smile before pulling away, leaning his head on Castiel’s and staring deeply into his eyes.

“I love you,” Cas smiles warmly. “I love you so much Cas, _so_ so much. And I know this is random and out of the blue and cheesy and on my freakin birthday, but it just hit me that I honestly, truly and deeply love you so much, Cas. I love you.”

The angel nuzzles their noses together. “I know, I love you too. I love you more than any other being could, I love you more than the moon loves the sun, the ocean craves land, life loves death, Adam loves Eve and more than God could even begin to love his own creation. I love you more than all the stars and the moons combined, Dean. I love you more than I can handle,” he ends with a quiet chuckle.

Dean blushes deeply before kissing the corner of Cas’s mouth. “And here I thought I was gonna be the cheesy one here..” Cas smiles.

“Well now we’re even.”

—

After cake, pie, presents (which Dean actually liked, they were all T-shirts, flannels, and new boots from Sam and three cardigans from Eileen that were white, grey and black. Jack got him a teddy bear and some colored rubber bands shaped like characters, not understanding adult gifts.), some phone calls from friends and some wine, Dean and Cas head to bed. At least, that’s what they say they’re doing.

Really, Dean stole Sam’s TV from his room and put on an old western movie Cas didn’t recognize. Dean couldn’t remember the title, it didn’t matter to him. Watching the movie itself didn't even matter all that much to him right now.

Right now, what mattered to him was that he was sitting beside Cas on their shared bed, in their shared room with their two individual pillows and sides of the bed and the angel’s arms around Dean, the latter’s head lying on Cas’s shoulder. The hunter hums before turning to his lover.

“Hey Angel?” Dean says quietly. 

“Yes beloved?” he asks with a smile, using a nickname as well.

Dean smiles softly. “You never gave me any gifts. I’m not begging for one, I don’t really mind, but you seem like the type to give gifts, so,” he chuckles and rolls his head back. “God, I sound like a selfish dweeb,”

Cas turns to Dean, moving his shoulder away from him. “No, no you’re right I did have gifts for you, I’m sorry,” Cas pauses the movie, Dean forgot it was even on. “I’ll be right back.”

He leaves the room in a haste and Dean is left alone, looking to Cas’s empty spot on the bed before groaning out of impatience and flopping onto it, relishing in the warmth. He really is a walking furnace.

He feels himself dozing off before Cas comes through the door, several items in hand and smiling when he sees Dean face planting into his side of the bed.

“Did you miss me in all my five minutes of being gone?” he says, his smile clear in his words.

Dean nods his head lazily. “Yup, I thought I had lost you to the war.”

Cas chuckles as he places the items on the bed individually. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easy, I can guarantee you.”

Dean crawls over to Cas and places a tired, sloppy kiss on his lips before wrapping his arms around his neck. “What a shame, and here I was hoping I could finally go out with that cute bartender,” Cas freezes, his hold on Dean hardening making the hunter laugh. “I’m kidding, Cas. I love you,” he smiles at Cas softening, relief flowing through him. “plus she’s not even that hot.” he says with a smirk, and this time Cas laughs.

The angel brings their lips together once again and plays with his hair before pulling away and pushing Dean onto the bed playfully, making Dean cry out in response.

“You’re obviously very tired so I think it’s a good time for you to open your presents, don’t you?” Cas smirks.

Dean grumbles before looking at all the gifts, which were all in soft packaging meaning clothes. There was one more that was a small box, which peaked Dean’s interest some more and made his heart race.

Dean opened the clothing presents first, which were a band shirt Dean had his eye on every time they were at a store they had been visiting, some little fluffy sweaters, two pairs of wool gloves, novelty socks and some Zelda-themed pajama pants. Dean let out a sound of excitement at the last one.

And once Cas presented the final gift, Dean gulped. Thoughts were racing though his mind and he couldn’t hear past the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. Was this it? Was this happening? Was he about to do it? He can already feel the tears welling in his eyes.

“Cas..” he says with a broken tone.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks quietly, setting the box down on the bed next to the packaging and new clothes. He rubs Dean’s cheek with his thumb comfortingly.

“Nothing, just..” he tries to laugh, but it comes out as a sob. Cas’s heart wretches.

“Was it some of the gifts? We can return them, I don’t mind. I kept the receipts in case you didn’t like them, and-“

“No, no Cas.. the gifts are fine, I love them, just,” he sniffles, gesturing to the box. “if that’s what I think it is, I may be a little overwhelmed,” he feels tears run down his cheeks as he takes in a wet shuttered breath. “God, sorry.. I’m a baby..”

Cas shakes his head. “No, you’re not. What do you think the gift is? What’s wrong with it?” he asks out of curiosity, somehow not understanding what little velvet boxes mean to humans even after 12 years of being on Earth.

“Um..” he clears his throat. “an engagement ring…?”

Cas freezes and speaks after a beat. “ _Oh..._ ”

“Yeah..”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that, I know you aren’t ready for that kind of commitment, and..” he runs his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Dean,”

“It’s alright Cas, you didn’t know.” he smiles as Cas wipes the tears from his cheeks. “What‘s the gift anyways?”

The angel smiles warmly at him. “It’s better than an engagement ring,” he says before handing Dean the box carefully.

The hunter holds it with his fingers curiously, nervous from Cas’s last words. After a breath he opens the box, the creaking not helping his anticipation, before he lets out a sharp gasp.

“Cas, you..” he doesn’t even know what to say. He looks up at Cas in disbelief. He takes the necklace out of the box, vial attached at the center with beautiful, blue grace swimming around inside. _Cas’s_ grace. “you’re…”

Cas smiles at him warmly. “Human, yes.”

Dean huffs out a laugh. “Oh my God… wait-“ realization hits Dean. “Does..” he looks at Cas softly, feeling more love for him than ever. “Does this mean you wanna grow old with me, Cas?”

Castiel smiles and nods.

“Christ..” he unhooks the necklace and brings it around his neck, hooking it closed again only to hold the vial in front of him. “Cas, this is amazing.. thank you..”

“It’s nothing, Dean. Happy birthday.”

Dean brings Cas into a warm hug, starting to feel tears form once again. He laughs into the angel’s — no, the _human’s_ shoulder.

“Shit, Cas, look at you. Making me cry again…” Cas smiles against his neck and pulls away, looking him in the eyes lovingly. “Can we.. Can we clean all this stuff up so we can start cuddling? I’m also still super tired..”

“Of course,” he takes his arms off Dean and stands up. “you can get under the sheets, I’ll clean up,”

Dean nods and gets under the blankets, unable to stop touching the vial. He rolls over to Cas’s spot so he could get his smell. “What if it breaks? I don’t want to break it…”

“Don’t worry, I had Rowena place a spell on it a while back. It won’t break,”

Dean sits up in the bed quickly, staring at Cas from across the room. “ _A while back!?_ ” he scoffs. “You’ve been human this whole damn time?”

Cas laughs. “Yes, for about a month now, actually.”

Dean makes a sound of wonder. “Ooh, so that’s why you started doing after-care…” Cas barks a laugh. “I kinda just assumed you got lazy and didn’t wanna use your mojo to clean up anymore.” The ex-angel rolls his eyes playfully, putting the last sweater in the drawer before turning off the lights and joining Dean in bed, pushing him aside and wrapping his arms around him.

Dean hums as he curls up against Cas, resting his forehead against his collar bone. A low light-blue glow illuminates the space between them, and Dean smiles.

“Thank you for the gift, Cas. Really,” he laughs softly. Cas smiles and kisses his forehead, running his fingers through his hair once again making Dean sigh happily. “I’m glad we can finally grow old together. Grey hairs and bad joints and all,”

Castiel smiles. “So am I. If anyone is worth giving up immortality, it’s you, Dean. I’m happy to grow old with you.” he says tiredly, sleep catching a grip on him.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean says with a smile.

“I love you too, Dean.” and only moments later his breathing slows, and his quiet snores fill the room.

Normally snoring would be something that would annoy him, cause him to jump out of bed and slap them just to tell them to shut up, but with Cas it’s different. When it’s Cas it feels comfortable, safe, at home. It lets him know that he has a stupid ex-angel passed out next to him, one who’s willing to give his life for him even if he had been snoring loudly in his ear only moments before.

Cas is someone who helps him feel loved and safe, and he wouldn’t wish to have anything or anyone better for his birthday, or ever.


End file.
